Fierce Innocence
by digitalBlader
Summary: Yamato tries to learn more about his ancestors and gets more than he bargains for. some OCs, none paired with Yamato, but there is some emotional boyxboy connections. Not supposed to be YAOI, but it might seem like it. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Little Prologue, Please don't hate me.  
I do not own Digimon, I only own this fanfic.  
Thank you.**

* * *

Yamato looked at his paper.

His assignment was to reasearch his family tree and make a presentation on it.

Yamato sighed as he walked into his apartment. He went straight to the computer and started his search.

* * *

After several hours with absolutely NO leads, Yamato came to a strange website called DigitalAncestry. Yamato typed his name and clicked Search.

The next screen showed his name and his brother, Takeru's, name next to each other. Below them, connected by a line, were his parents names. Yamato scrolled down to see how far his lineage went. Strangely, after he passed his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, there was a long line that led all the way down to the bottom of the page. Yamato scrolled down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down to the bottom. Only two names were there. Kyorestu Ishida and Mujitsu Ishida. There was also a link placed next to Kyorestu's name. "Click here to find out more" it said, so Yamato clicked it. The screen glowed brightly and nearly blinded him. He could feel himself being sucked into the screen and landing in front of a bronze gate.

He was back in the Digital World, yet again. (When doesn't he end up there after some sort of bright light?)

* * *

**Again, I apologize for such a short chapter, but this is only the prologue, though short it is.  
I guarantee that the next chapters will be much longer and a few even tear-inducing, if I word it right.  
Please be patient with me, blame the exams that are coming up.  
Thank you and please don't hate me.  
Cristallia**

**(P.S. If you look it up, Kyoretsu means Fierce and Mujitsu mean Innocence in Japanese, that's where I came up with the title. I thank my younger sister for getting a Japanese-English/English-Japanese dictionary for Christmas and just leaving it on her desk for me to "borrow". ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

**Again, another short one, next up is the big one where EVERYTHING gets explained in one big rambling story, so just be a little more patient. Thank you.  
I do not own Digimon, just as a reminder.**

* * *

Yamato stared up at the bronze gate. He figured since he was dropped off there specifically, that he should head inside. The gate wasn't that hard to move, so he let himself in quietly. Once inside, Yamato noticed that there was nobody around.

Looking around, Yamato decided to try to find someone that could tell him where he was. Little did he know that he was being watched from everywhere.

~#~#~#~

"The readings are off the scale." he said. "He's overflowing with demonic energy. Are you sure we should allow him inside the village?"

"I'm positive." she said. "There's much more to him then meets the eye."

~#~#~#~

Yamato went all through the town searching for _someone_ who could tell him where he was, but thus far, nobody at all.

Upon reaching the town's center, Yamato sat down to rest.

_'Could someone_ please_ tell me where I am?'_ he thought to himself.

~#~#~#~

The man was agitated, upset that the woman wouldn't allow him to attack the newcomer. It was his job to destroy demons, and that was what the intruder was. So why was she having him just sit back and watch as the demon walks all around town, just _begging_ him to jump out and kill him?

The man was tall and somewhat slim. His black gelled hair was set to one side and his green eye was attentive and sharp. His other eye was hidden by a patch, no thanks to a demon. His demeanor was somewhat cold and resentful, but he had a good heart and could be kind when he wanted to. But this wasn't one of those times.

This man was Rikugun Shokan, the head general of the village's military and a top demon exterminator. He resented having to obey that woman, whom had a much higher status than him, being the town's ruler.

"Just itching for a kill, aren't you Shokan?" another man asked upon entering the room.

"What do you want Rimono?" Shokan asked, getting more irritated by his colleague's nosiness.

Uragi Rimono was this man. Bright blond hair with sharp red eyes. He and Shokan were the top two in the extermination business. Though, while Shokan did it for the title, Rimono just like killing things for his own amusement. Demons were his favorite kind of target. Especially when they tried to run. It made it all the more fun for Rimono, who loved chasing them down.

"Why do you immediately expect that I want something?" Rimono asked.

"It's in your nature." Shokan said. "Now what do you want?"

Rimono chuckled.

"Shokan, Shokan, Shokan." he tsked. "You never cease to amaze me."

"How so?" Shokan asked.

"You say you're the top demon exterminator in the world, right?" Rimono asked, to which Shokan nodded. "And I 100% believe you. Here's where it gets funny. You know that ruler chick, I forget her name? Well, I don't think she thinks you can do it. Maybe she things that the demon'll just walk right out of town in a few hours and then everything'll be just like it was. Funny, huh?"

"I'm not laughing." Shokan growled.

"Well I think it's funny, since you're the best demon exterminator of all." Rimono said. "I mean, why else would she prevent you from going out and killing that thing? She obviously thinks _you_ can't handle it."

A moment of silence.

"Rimono." Shokan said.

_'Got him.'_ Rimono thought. _'Hook._

"Gather the men."

_Line._

"We're going after that thing."

_And sinker. This is gonna be good.'_

And with that, the men left, unaware that their leader was watching their every move.

"Men." she said to her friend, who nodded.

"So foolish."

~#~#~#~

Yamato sighed. Two hours of looking everywhere and still _nothing_.

Suddenly, just as Yamato blinked, he was surrounded at all sides by men armed with guns and swords.

_'Now what the heck is going on?'_ Yamato had absolutely no idea.

* * *

**Next chapter, he will know EVERYTHING. it may get confusing, but just review with any questions. thank you.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

**I can't believe I haven't updated this story since february. Man, I've been lazy (and it doesn't help that I was grounded).  
Well, here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't think about trying to get away, demon." the eye-patched man said.

_'What's going on now?'_ Yamato thought.

"Now, demon, just cooperate with us and we won't hurt you." the man said.

_'What is he talking about?'_ Yamato thought._ 'Demon? I'm no demon.'_

Yamato looked around him. He was completely surrounded. But there was _one_ way out. And that was up.

Taking the risk, Yamato jumped up and latched onto the nearest lamp post. Yamato jumped from that lamp post down to the ground. Then, he ran. Ran for dear life!

"Catch him!" the man shouted. "Don't let him escape!"

And the chase was on.

[I just imagine one of those silly cartoon chase scenes [=^^=]]

After half an hour, Yamato was exhausted. Those guys weren't giving up. Trying to outrun them wasn't a good idea; hiding was useless, since those guys knew the town inside out and backwards; and the gates were sealed shut. What was he to do? Thankfully, luck was on his side and he was able to avoid them for awhile.

But those guys soon caught up with him, of course, after some Blondie came out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground. Yamato thought he was done for when the eye-patched man pulled out a dagger. But then...

"Shokan! Rimono! Stop this at once!" a voice exclaimed.

Glancing up, Yamato could see a young woman. Her hair was jet black, down to just above her ankles. Her sharp blue eyes not looking too happy.

"Release him, Rimono." she said.

Rimono hesitated, but did as he was told. Yamato stood up and dusted himself off.

"Shokan, I gave you specific orders to not harm this boy." the woman said. "I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for what you have done."

"But my Lady-" Shokan said.

"No excuses." she said. "You gave into temptation and your own pride. For that, you must be punished."

And a large blue bubble formed around the eye-patched man. He tried to speak, but none of them could hear him. The bubble then sank into the ground and he was gone.

"Rimono, don't think you won't go unpunished." she said. "Return to the office. There, your punishment waits."

"You're not forcing me?" Rimono asked.

"I don't need to." the woman said. "Your curiosity will lead you there, you'll see."

"Whatever." Rimono said, and walked away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were headed there right now." she muttered, and then turned to Yamato. "I apologize for them. Are you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm alright." Yamato said. "But... where am I? And who're you?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself." the woman said. "I am Mariko Tejina, the ruler of this place, but please call me Ms. Mariko. You must be Yamato Ishida. I have been waiting for your arrival."

"Wait, you have?" Yamato asked.

She nodded.

"Follow me." she said. "And I will explain everything."

As Yamato followed her, he noticed that the townspeople were coming out of their homes. Some were staring at him.

"Don't mind the villagers." Ms. Mariko said. "They had caught wind that a stranger was coming to our town and got a little scared. But don't worry, since I trust you they know now that there's nothing to be afraid of."

After that, they walked in silence until they came to a building in the far north of the town. They entered the large gates and Ms. Mariko led him to a large room.

"Please, have a seat." she said, motioning to one of the mats on the floor. "Now, you don't know why you're here, correct?"

"That's right." Yamato answered.

"Well, I think I understand why." Ms. Mariko said. "And I believe it's pretty obvious. You have his face, and his aura."  
"Whose?" Yamato asked.  
"Kyoretsu Ishida." Ms. Mariko answered. "Your seventy-fold great-grandfather."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Well, you must've been looking for information on him." Ms. Mariko said. "And that led you here."

"Does that mean that he's still alive?" Yamato asked, everything clicking into place.

"Exactly." Ms. Mariko said. "Kyoretsu has lived here for centuries in your world's time. But here, he has not aged since he arrived to stay."

"So that's why I'm here." Yamato muttered.

"Of course." Ms. Mariko said. "Now, he's also expecting you, but I think it would be better to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?" Yamato asked. "He lives around here, right?"

"Yes." Ms. Mariko answered. "But I would like to take this evening to tell you about his past, so he doesn't have to."

"I see." Yamato said. "…Alright. I can wait."

"Thank you." Ms. Mariko said. "Now, allow me to begin."

The room darkened, the only light coming from two candle-lit lamps illuminating one wall. That wall held a portrait of a young man that looked exactly like Yamato, except for this boy having light brown hair and green eyes.

"That's Kyoretsu." Ms. Mariko explained. "Even though he was very young and new to the Digital World, he was very skilled in battle. He bore the Crest of Friendship, as you do. Although he was more comfortable in fighting alone, he did find that being with others could be much more… _appropriate_ at times. He showed a strong connection to Mao Ling, the bearer of the Crest of Reliability back then, and his younger brother, Mujitsu Ishida, the bearer of the Crest of Hope. Like you, he was quite overprotective of his younger brother. But even his overprotective habits couldn't keep from the worst tragedy from occurring."  
"What happened?" Yamato asked.  
"Mujitsu was killed while in battle."  
"A terrible loss it was." Ms. Mariko continued. "Mujitsu sacrificed himself to save Kyoretsu's life, and therefore caused Kyoretsu to believe that Mujitsu's death was his fault. He grew colder and more isolated, barely making contact with any of the others after that. It was sad. The children back then were only souls, so if they were killed in this world, they would remain soulless husks back on Earth, which is what Mujitsu became. A perfect human in every way."  
"Because there was no soul to make him unique." Yamato said.  
"Yes." Ms. Mariko said. "And when the children returned to Earth, Kyoretsu devised a plan to stay here, where in most places, no one knew him, so he would be able to start anew, and try to leave that saddening memory behind."  
"It worked, somehow," she continued, "and Kyoretsu returned, and he's been here for the past 1050 years, in human time, that is."

"That's about 70 generations." Yamato muttered. "Just like it said on that site. But why bring me here?"

Ms. Mariko smiled, although a bit sadly.

"Kyoretsu has grown very weak over the years." She said. "And he's come to the point to that he can't even leave his home. We need someone with almost an exact match to his DNA and energy signature to be able to give him an energy transfer."

"Transfer?" Yamato asked.

Ms. Mariko nodded. "Without an energy transfer, there is a good chance that Kyoretsu will not survive much longer. With your help, we can keep him alive. …Will you help him?"

Yamato didn't need to think. Hearing the situation from Ms. Mariko told him enough.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Thank you." Ms. Mariko said. "I will take you to him tomorrow morning. For now, let's get some sleep."

And one of Ms. Mariko's servants led Yamato to a small room down the hall. Yamato climbed into the bed and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Finally, I can continue on. But things may get a little YAOI-ish BUT IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! (darn my Yaoi filled mind)**

**Anyway, review or not review, it's your choice.**

**Ciao for now. Cristallia**


	4. Chapter 4 Kyoretsu

***sigh* i keep forgetting to update this one...  
Ah well, this chapter isn't the last, but I'll probably continue to forget updating.  
*sigh*  
ENjoy.**

* * *

When Yamato woke up the next morning, he noticed that it was nearly noon. He left his room and walked down the hall. Ms. Mariko was waiting for him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"It's almost noon." Yamato said. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Ms. Mariko chuckled.

"You are just like Kyoretsu." She smiled. "You both like to sleep into the day."

After a slightly awkward moment of silence, Yamato was offered something to eat. *Not breakfast or lunch, but brunch. =^w^=* Ms. Mariko said that after that, they would head out to see Kyoretsu.

~#~#~#~

On the way to Kyoretsu's home, Ms. Mariko explained his condition a bit further.

"Though he's been in fair health most of this time," she said, "it seems his immune system is starting to fail. He has become very weak, mainly in his legs, which prevents him from leaving his home. His eyes have also become sensitive to light, another reason he rarely leaves. Thankfully, he hasn't been ill recently and he's been eating properly and getting plenty of sleep. We're hoping to fix the damage on Kyoretsu's body with the transfer."

"It's alright with me," Yamato replied, "but I just have one question. How exactly does the transfer work?"

Ms. Mariko smiled.

"When you meet Kyoretsu," she said, "you'll be left alone for awhile, so he can get used to you. The transfer is natural. It can happen immediately or you might have to wait awhile. Either way, a connection is made between you, and any excess energy you have will be placed in Kyoretsu. Usually, the connection is made through the wrist. And as a witness, I know the transfer is in no way painful, but you will fall unconscious during the procedure."

"Alright then. Glad to hear that." Yamato said, and spotted a two-story white house, coming into view.

"Looks like we've arrived." Ms. Mariko said. "That there is Kyoretsu's house."

Yamato was starting to get a little nervous about seeing his ancestor, thinking that they might not get along. But his worries were put to rest at the sight of Kyoretsu's personal caretaker. A woman named Misha.

Misha was a human-sized fairy who was the sole caretaker of Kyoretsu for as long as she could remember. She assured Yamato that he would definitely get along with Kyoretsu.

Misha lead Ms. Mariko and Yamato into the house, leaving Ms. Mariko to wait on the first floor while she took Yamato upstairs to see Kyoretsu.

The room they entered was very dim; barely any light was shown through the curtains. Yamato could make out a table and a large couch in the center of the room and shelves with books and other things lining the walls.

"Master Kyoretsu." Misha said. "I've brought him to you."

Yamato spotted movement on the couch. His eyes soon getting used to the dark room, he saw Kyoretsu, and got a better look as Misha nudged him along.

When Yamato reached where Kyoretsu sat on the large sofa, the resemblance between them sent a chill up Yamato's spine.

Kyoretsu looked no younger than him, but he was incredibly thin. But what really surprised Yamato was Kyoretsu's strength. Just the simple hug that Kyoretsu gave him was nearly bone-crushing.

As Kyoretsu kept his grip on Yamato, Yamato noticed that Kyoretsu was shaking slightly. After returning the hug, the shaking ceased, and Kyoretsu looked up at Yamato, his green eyes faded with fatigue.

Slowly, but each movement with purpose, Kyoretsu pulled Yamato onto the sofa and tucked his head under Yamato's chin.

Yamato looked back to see if Misha would try to stop him, but he saw that she had left, and he was alone with Kyoretsu.

Making himself comfortable, Yamato placed Kyoretsu on top of him, noting that Kyoretsu had already fallen asleep. Feeling something pinch his wrist, Yamato soon fell unconscious himself, the energy transfer beginning between them.

* * *

**3**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sunset and no Memory

**argh i need to finish this NOW.  
Magical powers activate!  
And it's done.**

**Finally.  
ENjoy, don't forget to review. **

* * *

A gentle breeze runs its fingertips through the cherry blossom trees; causing petals to fall, littering the ground, staining it pink. A puddle below is still, undisturbed, until a stray petal decides to dance upon its surface. The world is silent at this sunset time, the sky painted red and purple, orange and pink, falling to darkness which is the night sky, dotted with twinkling stars that watch as one dreams.

Yamato regains his consciousness and opens his eyes. He is surprised to see the sky above him. He sits up gently as to not wake Kyoretsu and looks around. The shelves that had once lined the walls like soldiers at attention were now gone. In their place were only windows, allowing the outside world to see in. It was sunset, the sky a canvas of warm colors. Yamato felt different. He felt almost cleansed, purified even. He wondered why he felt this way as Kyoretsu stirred, he too waking up.

Kyoretsu sat up and looked around as well, his green eyes no longer foggy with fatigue but simply drowsy. Stretching, he yawns and leans onto Yamato's shoulder, having trouble coming to his senses after a long sleep. Soon enough though, he opens his eyes and marvels at the beauty above them.

"Pretty." He said. "It's been such a long time since I've seen the sky at sunset."

"Have you really been holed up in here the entire time?" Yamato asked. Kyoretsu nodded.

"My body was weak." He said. "I was unable to go outside. I was unable to do anything, really. Truthfully, I thought I was going to die like that. But then you came along."

"Was I really of any help?" Yamato asked, taking glances of the world outside.

"Yes, you were." Kyoretsu said. "I feel renewed. Your energy really helped."

Kyoretsu got up off the couch and stretched upward, reaching his hands to the inviting sky.

"I feel young again." He said. "You don't know how thankful I am."

"I think I can imagine." Yamato said, standing up as well.

"Probably…" Kyoretsu muttered. "If only you didn't have to leave."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked. "You mean I have to leave right now?"

"No." the older said. "But you will have to leave eventually. And when you do, you won't remember this."

"But why?"

"This world… or should I say, this _part_ of the world," Kyoretsu said, "is supposed to be hidden. You see, we are just about on the other side of the Digital World. The other half, the half you know, does not know of this place. No Digimon has dared to come here, because we are known for our many demon attacks. They're called viruses on the other side of the world. This place has many things to hide as well, and you aren't allowed to know those secrets. At least, unless she allows it."

"She?" Yamato asked. "Who?"

"That is for another time, Yamato." Kyoretsu said, hugging Yamato's neck. "Another time. Goodbye."

Everything went black.

And Yamato's memory was erased.

Yamato woke up lying on his bedroom floor. He wondered what on earth he was doing, and then remembered his assignment. He looked at his computer and found an article on how his 70-fold great-grandfather and a group of kids had been found in a local park, all in comas. They all managed to survive though. That was good. Yamato printed out the article and tried doing more research, but couldn't find anything else.

That's all Kyoretsu allowed him to know.

For now.

FIN.

* * *

**And that's the end.**

**For now, I guess. **

**idk...**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
